harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabastan Lestrange
Rabastan Lestrange was a pure-blood wizard, brother of Rodolphus, possibly son of Lestrange and likely a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Death Eater who fought in the First Wizarding War. The Lestranges were considered to be among Lord Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servants, and the only ones who searched for him after his first downfall. After Voldemort's first downfall, Rabastan, Rodolphus, his wife Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr. participated in the torture and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom and was sentenced to life imprisoned in Azkaban. About fourteen years later, Rabastan escaped with a group of other Death Eaters and fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It is possible that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, too. After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Rabastan was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Biography Early life Rabastan possibly attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house, like his brother, Rodolphus. It is possible that he didn't attend Hogwarts at the same time as Rodolphus, as he was not mentioned among a small group of Slytherins and future Death Eaters, as Rodolphus and Bellatrix were. First Wizarding War Rabastan served as one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. He, along with his brother Rodolphus and his sister-in-law Bellatrix, Rodolphus's wife, were among Voldemort's most loyal servants. Soon after the conflict ended in late 1981, Rabastan was put on trial with his brother Rodolphus, sister-in-law Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch Jr. for being a Death Eater and for participating in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. They were all sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Second Wizarding War Rabastan escaped Azkaban in 1996, along with his brother, sister-in-law and several other Death Eaters with the Dementors' defection to Voldemort. Battle of the Department of Mysteries He later participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and was presumably returned to Azkaban afterwards''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, though he was at large once again by late 1997 after another Azkaban break-out. Presumably, Rabastan participated in other battles in the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-War It is unknown what happened to Rabastan after Voldemort's death. He is either in hiding, dead or in Azkaban. Physical Appearance Rabastan is described as a quite thin man. It is unknown if Azkaban took a toll on his appearance. Personality and Traits Rabastan was a very loyal Death Eater, willing to use the Dark Arts to commit atrocities for the sake of his master. He was not as brave or as calm as his brother as he is described as "nervous-looking" during his trial in 1981 with his eyes "darting around the crowd" Magical Abilities and Skills 'Cruciatus Curse: Rabastan could use the Cruciatus curse to a devestating effect on Frank and Alice Longbottom. '''Duellist: Rabastan participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and may have duelled Kingsley Shacklebolt. It is likely he participated in the Battle over Little Whinging and helped his brother duel Nymphadora Tonks. If Rabastan fought in the Battle of Hogwarts he most likley fled when the reinforcements arrived or was overwhelmed by them. Etymology *The name Rabastan may be a play on Rastaban, the traditional name of one of the stars of the constellation Draco. It is derived from an Arabic phrase "Rās al-Thu`bān (رأس الثعبان)" meaning "head of the serpent"; the snake is a symbol strongly connected with Lord Voldemort and Slytherin. The star is also known as Alwaid, meaning "who is to be destroyed" in Arabic. Behind the scenes *During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Rabastan was paired with fellow Death Eater Crabbe during the pursuit of the Dumbledore's Army members. He and Crabbe pursued Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom into the Time Chamber. It is unknown whether Rabastan was the Death Eater who Harry stunned, or the one who Hermione knocked into a bell jar, causing the head to continuously age and de-age.See Forum:Baby-Death Eater. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)Although Rabastan Lestrange was not identified in the film, there were more than ten Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic in the film, and he was identified in the book as being one of the Death Eaters present during that battle *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2''Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, there were more than hundred Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. Notes and references fr:Rabastan Lestrange ru:Рабастан Лестрейндж fi:Rabastan Lestrange Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Lestrange family Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants